Huey
Huey is a fictional american character in the Unknown Nation web series. Biography Huey lives in the North end. He used to be a student of the north end combat academy, where he was trained by professor ezz. During the tyro tournament, professor Ezz was killed by Kalei, whom Huey had fought earlier in the tournament. Huey's friend Cervello momentarily turned his back on Huey accusing him for the death of his mentor. Huey returned to the streets in search of cervello, but he ran into Sick Donny. Sick Donny claimed that he was now in charge of the tournaments since professor ezz was killed. huey out smarted sick Donny and escaped to aid kalei as she slowly died after an attack from Sick Donny. A strange man appeared and struck Huey in the back with the Golden Staff. The strange man was Voltan " Man of Life". Voltan gave the golden staff more power and then passed the staff on to Huey. soon after. Word got around that the golden staff had great power, so everyone including Sick Donny sought ways to get it. However, the golden staff was taken and eventually was destroyed, leaving Huey without a weapon. Fighting Style Huey is an undisciplined fighter who uses a lot of desperation brawling in most of his fights. He mainly uses a martial arts style of jeet kune do that he likes to call "flash arts" a style that he developed while fighting students after class at the combat academy. Huey also proves that he is proficient in using a weapon when he fought with the golden staff Story ''Episode Origins Professor Ezz trains Huey and his best friend cervello for the upcoming Tyro tournament. Huey enters the tournament in the first round to take on Kalei Huey wins the battle due to disqualification. after the lost, Kalei brutally attacks professor ezz killing him and leaving him for dead. cervello finds out about it and goes to confront huey but is then attacked by the Murk Syndicate. huey saves him only to be challenged to a fight from cervello. EP3: Into The Streets With the Tyro tournament being canceled and no place to go, Huey went to the streets of the North End in hopes of finding Cervello. Instead, Huey finds a note that Cervello left, stating that he apologizes for not believing Huey and that he trasfered to a new academy. Huey is then left alone without a friend. As Huey detours through a dark ally, he approaches Sick Donny. Sick Donny tells Huey that it was Kalei who killed Professor Ezz under his influence. He also explains that since Professor Ezz is gone, he will now take control of all the tournaments. ] Sick Donny then summons the Murk Syndicate to take out Huey. Huey survived the battle and had to then take on Kalei in a forged battle. However, Kalei tries to convince Huey that she did a bad thing and that she knows Sick Donny is up to no good. Huey and Kalei both agree to throw the fight. After the battle, Sick Donny attacks Kalei with the golden Staff Huey then fights Sick Donny and beats him. Later on Huey is hit by Voltan" Man of Life" and given the Golden staff. ''EP4: Hidden Agenda Huey talks to a girl who attacks him and takes the Golden staff leaving him laid out. Later, The D.E.S squad finds Huey laying on the ground and confronts him in search of the Golden staff, however, Huey no longer has the staff. The D.E.S squad leaves to continue their search for the Golden staff. Later on, a man named Uzair introduces himself to Huey and tells him that he knows where the staff may be, but he tells Huey to wear a disguise so none of the two evil factions will attack. Uzair and Huey look on at a Murk syndicate and D.E.S squad member fight it out. Huey interferes in the fight releasing his disguise, the two members attack Huey until he is saved by Uzair. Uzair then turns his back on Huey and tries to get the golden staff for himself, but he is attacked by the girl who stole the staff. The girl reveals herself to be Sick Dolly, the partner of Sick Donny. Huey battles Sick Dolly for a brief moment and takes back the Golden staff. Sick Dolly flees the area. ''Unknown Journalist Huey goes to sleep and dreams about saving the life of a journalist from an evil female drug carltel. He battles two females in a bogus club that happened to be an old warehouse. EP:5 Cousins'' Huey continues to wander around the north end until he gets attacked by Emily of the D.E.S squad. She later explains that she's no longer with the D.E.S squad and she'll be back to get the Golden staff. Later on, Huey walks into a large field. A young man named Benji calls Huey over and tells them that the two are cousins. He takes Huey back to his lab and offers Huey a magic potion that will make him stronger. After Huey refuses, Benji knocks Huey out of a chair and he bumps his head on a wall knocking him out. Benji forcefully pours the potion in Huey's mouth. Benji tells Huey that he wants him to take out his ex-girlfriend Vivian. Huey, still under the effects of the potion, battles Vivian and beats her. Benji then takes Huey to fight in the Sick Invitational tournament. Sick Donny agrees to let Huey into the tournament only if they put up the Golden staff as the prize. Benji agrees. Huey defeats Sick Dolly and goes on to battle Sick Donny in the final round. The potion starts to wear off causing Huey to lose and relinquishing the Golden staff to Sick Donny. Sick Donny then destroys the staff claiming that he doesn't really need it after all. Benji quickly drags Huey away to get him medical help. Character Relationships *Sick Donny - His arch enemy throughout the series. *Benji - His cousin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Fighters